The invention relates to a support element for components used in microsystems technology. The support element has at least one plate for receiving components and a cover for shielding the components with respect to the external environment.
Support elements of this type are used primarily where a multiplicity of components of very small dimensions are combined to form a single unit and are to be held at defined temperature levels.
The support elements that are currently known have plates which, if appropriate, are provided with recesses. The components are disposed on the surfaces of the plates or in the recesses. On account of the small dimensions of the plates and the associated space restrictions on the surfaces of the plates and in their recesses, it is difficult to insulate individual components from one another. Therefore, it is necessary to accept a significantly increased energy consumption for temperature control. Moreover, heat is lost to the environment of the support elements. An excessively warm environment of the support elements also influences processes that require cooling of the components.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a support for components used in Microsystems technology which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, which enables a multiplicity of components to be held at predetermined temperatures for a prolonged period.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a support element. The support element contains at least one plate for receiving components used in microsystems technology, a cover disposed above the plate and shielding the components with respect to an external environment, and at least one thermal insulation device for shielding the plate and the cover with respect to the external and internal environments in certain regions.
The inventive configuration of the support element enables components that are disposed on the plate of the support element or in its recesses to be cooled or heated over a prolonged period without the components influencing one another. In particular, the cooling of the components with the aid of Peltier elements is improved. At the same time, energy that has to be supplied for heating and cooling is reduced; this is advantageous in particular for portable, battery-operated equipment.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the thermal insulation device has an additional covering surrounding the cover at a predetermined distance and is connected to the cover in a gas-tight manner. The additional covering has an evacuated cavity formed therein and is defined by inner surfaces. The evacuated cavity is formed adjacent to the cover and the cover defines one of the inner surfaces of the evacuated cavity. The thermal insulation device further has a reflective metallic coating disposed on the inner surfaces of the evacuated cavity. The thermal insulation device additionally has a part for at least one of heating and cooling disposed at least on an underside of the plate. The part can be a temperature-control module such as a Peltier element, a heater block or a heater coil disposed at least on an underside of the plate.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the plate is one of a plurality of plates and each of the plates is divided into two or more regions, and webs connect the regions to each other. The webs are made from a load-bearing, thermally insulating material.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the plate has at least two regions and webs connecting the regions to one another, the webs being made from a load-bearing, thermally insulating material.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is further provided, in accordance with the invention, a support element. The support element contains at least one plate for receiving components used in Microsystems technology, and a covering serving as a cover for shielding the components. The covering has an edge facing the plate. The edge of the covering is fitted on the edge of the plate and is connected to the plate in the gas-tight manner. The covering has an evacuated cavity formed therein and defined by inner surfaces. The evacuated cavity is formed adjacent to the plate and the plate defines one of the inner surfaces of the evacuated cavity. A reflective metallic coating, such as Au, Ag or Al, is applied to the inner surfaces of the evacuated cavity. A temperature-control module, such as a Peltier element and/or a heater block, is disposed at least on an underside of the plate.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a support for components used in microsystems technology, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.